Allure
by Pandora154085
Summary: A sweet night between the Silver Duelist and his Housenka. Rated M to be safe.


**[YxS] fanfic: Allure**

 **Summary: A lovely night between the Silver Duelist and his Housenka. Rated M to be safe.**

 **Hi guys! This is my first M-rated fanfic! It was quite a challenge but I am very pleased how it came out. The flow of some sentences may not be the best but I gave it a go. ENJOY~**

* * *

 **Heartstring I: -Rapture-**

Everything was going well, or at least that was what Yzak thought.

It had been three years since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War. Lacus Clyne, now the Chairwoman of the PLANTS Supreme Council, was going to marry her sweetheart Kira Yamato and the wedding will be taking place after her next concert, which was in the next few weeks. Yzak was very happy for them both. In fact, everyone in PLANTS were celebrating in joy. It was not only because they can finally see their beloved Chairwoman and songstress getting married but it meant more things to look forward to. As much as this sounded like good news to everyone else, Yzak was not entirely too overjoyed.

His reason was that Lacus had entrusted him the responsibility of planning and coordinating these two major proceedings and truthfully, that meant more work for him to do. As he sat in his desk and rested his chin on his palm in a pensive manner, he went into deep thought of how he ended up accepting this responsibility in the first place. After giving himself a few minutes to recall, he was able to remember of what really happened. When he was instructed by Lacus about the task, she was telling him of how lucky she was to have a trustworthy bodyguard like him on her side and that no one else was as reliable as him. Ravished by all this praise, he proudly agreed to take the responsibility without even thinking. He should have known better. But who could blame him? After all, he was competing with Athrun Zala his whole life and at the very least he should be praised for it, since he was second best behind Zala all the time.

Before he could go back to his duties, he unexpectedly heard a voice from his door intercom.

"Commander Joule?"

Out of all the subordinates he knew, he recognized that voice to be no other than his right hand woman Shiho Hahnenfuss.

"You may enter."

After the door slid open, Shiho walked to the front of her Commander's desk.

"What is it, Shiho?" Yzak questioned, wanting to know why she came to him. "Was Dearka slacking off again and you came to complain? Or did Shinn do something absurd again?"

"No…" Shiho smiled playfully, amused by her Commander's creative guesses.

"Or did Kira mess up on something and he begged you to help him by taking all the blame?"

Shiho giggled. "No, Kira is fine. He can be clumsy at times but I assure you, he has done nothing wrong."

He gave it another go. "Don't tell me that Dearka is getting another promotion and you're telling me this beforehand so he wouldn't rub it in my face the next day."

Shiho still gave him the same answer.

Yzak blinked his eyes in uncertainty. He was out of ideas. "Well, what is it?"

"I just want to check up on how my fiancé is doing." Shiho replied with an affectionate smile, causing a blushed Yzak to flinch. It's been a few months that they have been engaged. After Lacus figured out that their feelings for each other were mutual, she immediately negotiated with Yzak's mother and they both come to an understanding, which resulted in an arranged marriage for both Yzak and Shiho. He could still remember the day when Dearka, Athrun, Kira, and Shinn threw him a surprise party and all five of them drank to their heart's content.

"And plus, it's already 7:30." Shiho added.

His eyes went to the clock on his desk. Indeed, it was 7:30pm and that indicated it was time for him to call it a day. And so he did and walked together with Shiho to his chamber.

* * *

After taking a relaxing shower, Yzak dressed himself in a light blue bathrobe and sat on the edge of the bed with Shiho at his side. She too was wearing a bathrobe similar to Yzak's but it was more of a rosy pink color.

Seeing Yzak sigh in disbelief, Shiho grew concerned and asked her troubled fiancée, "Is everything alright?"

"Chairwoman Clyne placed me in charge of her next concert and her wedding that will be held in the next couple of weeks." He murmured. "I haven't decided a place where she will be singing in her next concert and I have to find it by the end of this week. I still have to file the paperwork from her last meeting as well." With that, Yzak ended in another sigh.

Shiho can see that her fiancé had no easy job and she hates to see him so stressed. But she was glad to see that her very own fiancé working very hard and giving his all to carry out his duties. To her, he was the most diligent person in PLANTS, always overworking himself. At the very least she could do for him as a fiancée is reward him for his hard work. And an idea popped in her mind.

She moved behind her fiancé and placed her delicate fingers on his shoulders, kneading them with light pressure. Yzak indulged himself in the feel of her smooth hands and exhaled deeply in relaxation. He never knew how skilled she was at this. She even eliminated the stiffness that his shoulders had bear.

"Wow, Shiho." Yzak said amazedly. "You're really good at this. Perhaps you should do this often at my office."

"Maybe I should." Shiho grinned. "I can give one to Dearka too."

Yzak cocked an eyebrow and turned to Shiho. "Why give one to Dearka?" He raised his voice. "His girlfriend can do that for him!"

Shiho sensed the anger fuming in her fiancé's voice. She was just trying to be generous, no harm about that. Unless…

"Are you jealous, Yzak?"

He was taken aback. "I-I'm just saying that lazy dumbass can have someone else do it for him!"

"You are jealous!" She exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" He said with a conniving smile. Without warning, he slid both of his hands around her body and started tickling her.

"S-stop it!" She laughed as he ran his fingers up and down on the sides of her slender body. Unable to hold her bursts of laughter and her balance any longer, she leaned back on the bed and dragged him on top of her.

A feeling rushed over them when their faces were held very close in distance and both of them stared intently into each other's eyes. She was trapped underneath the weight of her fiancé and she could see the desire reflected in his azure eyes. She too began to get lost in them.

Yes, he wanted her. He could feel the lust spreading inside him like a malignant fever. His body began to burn with immense heat and his heart was pounding rapidly. Thoughts of kissing her and devouring her flowed in his mind. He slowly brought his lips closer to hers but he restrained himself not wanting to scare her.

Before he knew it, Shiho drew her lips to his, closing the distance between them. Yzak stared incredulously but profoundly returned the kiss, making it more passionate as he plunged his tongue with hers. It felt like heaven and his tongue continued to move into the depths of her mouth.

He panted heavily as he broke the kiss.

"Yzak…" Shiho uttered.

On impulse, he intensely kissed her mouth for a lingering moment and allowed his tongue to slide down her throat. Like a hungry beast, he turned on her with merciless ferocity and his tongue trailed down her to her collarbone, leaving his prey in a vulnerable position. Hearing her erotic moans, he proceeded to arouse her even more with his hand slithering up her leg and caressing her inner thigh. He was surprised to find that she was not wearing any underwear but he was pleased that he had easier access.

Folding her arms around him, she urged him to continue his assault. Her body craved for his touch and she was willing to succumb to his carnal advances.

Pulling himself out from her, he unfastened the sash around the lower part of his body to reveal his growing manhood. Gripping the back of her legs, he aimed his manhood towards the area between her legs. He was ready to charge his manhood into her maidenhead. Realizing this, Shiho was startled and shot a flushed look at him. Yzak could not help but told her how cute she was with that expression on her face and her face became more red, reminding him of the nickname he gave her.

He pulled her closer to him and spoke in a provocative manner with eyes that matched his lewd smirk. "Open for me, Housenka."

Without a moment's hesitation, he forcefully shoved his manhood in her and a stream of indescribable sensations filled her with ecstasy. Uncontrollable moans escaped her lips as she felt his seed flowing steadily inside her. Intoxicated by the searing pleasure she was receiving, she pleaded for more. Hearing her desperate pleas were music to Yzak's ears. He was delighted by the echoes of his fiancée's cries and therefore, he sent impassioned thrusts inside her with more force. One after another, the thrusts became more vigorously potent each time he pushed inside her. Her moans grew erotically louder and her spasmodic flights continued, matching the intensity of each thrust she was given. Overflowing with passion, her skin was melting under the steamy air created from their lovemaking and she could not withstand it, letting out exasperated groans that added on to the thrill.

Then Yzak did something out of character. Enraptured by the release of his seed, he wrapped his fingers around his manhood that was still stuck inside his fiancée and rocked it with subtle swaying motion. Inflamed with hot passion, he threw his head up and cried out a piercing howl that shrilled through the steamy air like an erupting volcano.

Looking down, he studied the woman beneath him. She was breathing heavily and her exposed skin glistened with sweat. Strands of her brown chestnut hair were scattered on the covers of their bed. What caught his eye was her exposed cleavage that was in front of him. The crease was so sharp and luscious to look at, the way it formed her two breasts were even more mesmerizing. He imagined himself to be smothered between them and cupping those two well-endowed breasts with his bare hands. This was not the first time he thought about it. At work when he had to take his mind off of things, he had used Shiho as a distraction. He had thought about her voluptuous body and had wondered how sexy she would be if she was not wearing anything. He had even imagined his own hands groping her slender body and taking his time searching her sensitive spots. Most of all, he had imagined fondling her breasts. If there was one thing that he found irresistible about Shiho, it was her chest. The curves that outlined her chest were eye candy to him. He had always marveled at the sight of them and had thought how they would perfectly fit in the palms of his hands. Of course, he knew this was clearly a fantasy. But after hearing Shiho muttered his name and coming back to his senses, he remembered that he was in total control and he certainly wanted to make use of this opportunity.

Burying his face close to her neck, his hand climbed her cleavage and searched for the sash tied around her body. Once he grabbed hold of it, his fingers began to untangle it. He was nearly frustrated that she tied her robe with a double knot, causing the loosening to take a while. When he finally undone it, his hands forcefully ripped open lapels of her robe to reveal her well-rounded breasts. Feeling a vent brushing over the crimson peaks of her breasts, Shiho arched her back from the bed and heaved her breasts up towards Yzak's brooding eyes. A feeling of triumph rushed through him as he witnessed the captivating orbs before him. In the heat of the moment, he dug his face into her bosom and seized her ample breasts with his mouth, suckling every inch of them. They were delicious and he could not stop. There was no time for him to stop, he needed to keep going. Otherwise, it will bother him for the rest of the night. Not wanting anything to get in his away, he tossed her robe aside along with his to the floor. Nothing else but skin remained between them. They both were now naked, their bare bodies perfectly close together and their legs intertwined with each other's on the wet covers of the bed.

Losing himself within her, he jerked his hips into her and muffled her erotic cries with a breathtaking kiss. Breaking away from the kiss, his lips dived down to her neck and powerfully sank his teeth into her tender flesh. While planting hard kisses to her neck, he felt his fiancée's legs wrapped around his hips and did not miss this chance to slip his hands on them.

Drawing short breaths, the platinum blonde hauled himself out and gazed at his fiancée, who was drenched in sweat and in their bodily fluids. He hoped he was not being too rough with her but he caught a hint of serenity gleaming in her eyes that indicated that she was alright.

Shiho cocked her head to a side and smiled back, placing her hands on fiancé's cheeks. "I love you Yzak."

Yzak leaned forward to gently press his lips against hers and whispered, "I love you too, Shiho."

* * *

"Hey Yzak, is it me…" Dearka asked. "Or is there something really different about you?"

Yzak turned to his curious friend in a lively and clueless manner. "Whatever do you mean?"

The tanned-skin blonde wanted to say something, but he was cut off by his friend's bright afterglow that was gleaming all over his face.

"Well, if you're not going to say anything, I'll be on my way." And so, Yzak turned away and galloped down the hallway while his friend watched with his mouth agape.

From a foot away, Kira spotted Dearka and walked to his side. "Yzak seems to be in high spirits today, Dearka."

"So it seems."

* * *

"You should show your wild side more often." Shiho confessed.

"You know, I was talking to Mother the other day and you know what she said?"

"What?"

"She wanted me to give her ten grandchildren."

"TEN?!"

"I know. Absurd, right?" Then he gave himself a slap on the head. "I should've promised her twenty."

"YZAK!"

* * *

 **So, what do you think? I'm still deciding whether I should leave it as a one shot or a multi-chapter fanfic but I will let you know through the status.**


End file.
